Low Level Dragoon: Guide by Dani
Category:Guides =Introduction= This is made for Dragoon level 30 and lower. I've been playing Final Fantasy 11 for a while, but I am still relatively low level. I got tired of not being able to find a guide to help me with my level jobs, so I decided to test some ideas and write my own. This has only worked for me so far, I can't promise it will work for everyone. These are some weird ideas and I am sure some veterans will argue that they are wrong. Before you do however, please bear in mind that I am a single player in a very large world and try these ideas before you tear them down. Also, this is my first guide, so it may be a little messy. UPDATE: I just hit lv50, so I will be adding lv30-50 and the new Fields of Valor areas to the walkthough as soon as I can get back to my character. :) Stay tuned! =What you need before you start= What you need to do, before you even start think about working on this job, is to get ready for it. First and foremost you need to have a level 30 job and complete the The Holy Crest. This is a relatively easy quest, but it requires a lot of walking, I would suggest getting the outpost warps for Aragoneu and Kolshushu. If you have Teleport-Mea you won't need the second outpost warp. Other than that, make sure you are a high enough rank in your home nation to access Chateau d'Oraguille. Lastly, if you are lower than level 50 get some friends to help with the fight at the end. I had a level 70+ Dragoon help me out and it took us about five minutes. I tend to buy my equipment early and I would recommend that to everyone. I use the guides here at wiki and suggestions from my friends when it comes to buying armor. These guides suggest a Harpoon and the Bronze Harness Set. Personally, I recommend getting the Harpoon, but get the Vagabond's Tunica Set instead of the Bronze Harness Set. Sure, it has less armor, but you recover HP faster. Lastly, you are going to be soloing a lot these first few levels, everyone does. Make sure you have an Emperor Band, I leave choosing the rest of your accessories up to you. =Subjobs= This can make or break a Dragoon. One thing no one ever mentions is that while everyone expects you to sub certain jobs with other jobs, really you can make any work. The problem is you need to know what your plan is with your main job, both now and in the long run. For this guide I am going to assume that you want your Dragoon to be your main job and most of your time and energy at this moment will be spent leveling and working on this job to catch it up to any higher level jobs you have. The "Dragoon Mage" This is vital for soloing! These classes will give you a Defensive Wyvern. At 1/3 or less of your total HP, cast a spell and your wyvern will cast Healing Breath. This is very important to remember. It took me forever to figure out how to make this work to my advantage, but once you do, you will be greatly rewarded. The jobs that make up this set are White Mage, Black Mage, Red Mage, Blue Mage, and Scholar. The other job in this set is a Summoner, but your wyvern can't use Healing Breath. All six jobs can use Remove Breath. I have only tried Red Mage with this. With Fast Cast and the low MP Bar-spells, you can quickly recover HP with your wyvern. The disadvantage is that Red Mage does not get a large MP pool, so use it only when you have to. The "normal" Dragoon When you tell someone you are a Dragoon, this is what they think of. Dragoons are good damage dealers if you play them right. These are the subjobs everyone will be telling you to use. Sometimes they are right, but don't let that be the only reason you chose one of these. If you are soloing in a place where you are likely to die, see above jobs. If you are in a party or if you are in a zone where you are doing well, these are the staple jobs. Samurai, Beastmaster, Thief, Monk, Warrior, Puppetmaster, Corsair, Ranger and Dancer all trigger your wyvern's Elemental Breath with the use of your Weapon Skill. Also having no subjob will use this ability, but I do not recommend using Dragoon without a subjob. I use Samurai for Store TP. It comes in handy quite often. I hit my WS at 100%. Sure, it doesn't do as much damage as 300%, but with this ability I use it often enough to make up the difference. Use Double Thrust until you get Penta Thrust. Penta is well worth the wait. The other Dragoon Ninja, Paladin, Dark Knight and Bard all make up the third set of subjobs for a Dragoon. I have tried none of these. Sorry kids, you're on your own. See the other guides here at wiki for ideas. =Leveling your first 30 levels solo= This is if you want to solo your first 30 levels. While this can be fun, I do not suggest doing this all the time. Mix and match this with the party section to level quickly. If all you do is solo, you will die a lot and it will take forever, trust me. Also all level estimates. Try experimenting and see what happens. I will be listing the Field Manual that I use here. I solo with these now. This does not mean you cannot use them in party! If there is one there, use it!! Just make sure you pick the page that your party is hunting. Also, if you feel that these manuals are not enough of a challenge, feel free to move to the next one. Level 1-10 This is when you want a normal Dragoon subjob. With so few HP at the start, no amount of Healing Breath can save you if your HP is that low. These are the areas you want to visit. All starting areas have a Field Manual. These usually cap around level 14, but I would move on between level 10-12 on these. "Starting" Areas At first you are going to want to stay near town. If you want good Conquest Points and crystals, do not use the area outside your home nation. Either change jobs in the other nation or take the airship there. "Starting" areas are South Gustaberg/North Gustaberg, West Ronfaure/East Ronfaure and West Sarutabaruta/East Sarutabaruta. Make sure you use your check function until you reach about level 5 for every monster. After that, you should have a feel of what you can take on just outside the city gates, but use it whenever you come up on a new monster until you know what you can take on. Example, I am currently a citizen of San d'Oria so I tend to stay there while I am leveling my first few levels. At level one, don't hit anything but Tunnel Wormsand Wild Rabbit. At level 4 or 5, you can move up to the next type of worms and rabbits; Carrion Worm and Forest Hare. At level 7, you can start after Forest Funguar, Orcish Fodder and Orcish Grappler. There are some goblins around you can probably take on now. Make sure you use your check with orcs and goblins though, as they are aggressive and link. One orc you can take out, two will turn you into a very dead adventurer. (This strategy should be used at all levels while soloing.) Ghelsba Outpost With an offensive subjob, you can probably head to Ghelsba Outpost at level 7 with new equipment. I would not reccoment trying this before then. With a mage subjob, do not try this before level 10. There are equivalent areas like this for each nation but since I have not tried them, and I am not sure exactly which areas are similar, I'll stick with this. Use the same tactic for orcs here as we did in the previous area. Also, don't go past the second large area (F/G-9) for now. Don't worry, we'll be back. That should get you between level 10-12. Level 10-20 Now is when that mage subjob will come in handy, though if you are "LFP" keep your offensive subjob and just keep a very close eye on your HP. The Field Manuals you want to use here are in the Crag areas, listed below. The Crag Areas This is the tricky part. This is where I recommend you party as well as solo. Soloing at this level is something you can do while you are waiting for an invite. Head out to the zone between the "starting" area and the next zone (La Theine Plateau/Konschtat Highlands/Tahrongi Canyon). Same drill with the check and slowly start your way away from the zone. Once you hit about level 15-17, get a friend to teleport you to one of the crags and just walk your way back to your home zone. That way you can deposit your drops in town. Repeat as often as your friend will let you. Back to Ghelshba If you're like I was at that level and can't get a teleport to save your life, head back to the outpost once you hit about level 16. Do not enter the fort or the grotto, you will die. Same drill, you're probably tired of it, but the check funtion will save you from a very embarrassing call for a raise. Level 20-30 This is where soloing can take forever if you don't have a duoing partner or a party. I did this when I didn't want to travel to the party camp. Again, this is assuming your center point is in San d'Oria. I will try to list equivalent areas. If you are alone, mage subjob is a must! The Field Manuals you want to use are in Jugner Forest, Buburimu Peninsula andValkurm Dunes (watch out for parties in the Dunes). Once you get done with those, you can move to Meriphataud Mountains and Pashhow Marshlands. Staying in Ghelshba Once you hit level 22, you are ready to try your hand at Fort Ghelsba. Take it slow and it helps to have a partner who can heal here so you can keep your offensive subjob. If you are alone, make sure you use your magic offensively and defensively if you MP allows. Once you get to level 25, you can try your hand at the Yughott Grotto zone, but don't solo in there until you are about level 28. Orcs link, and they are everywhere! Jugner Forest These are my favorite leveling places. When you get there, stick with sheep and the occasional gobblin. As you level up, you can slowly work in harder orcs and eventually the tigers. Stay away from the large trees unless you are in a group. Pashhow Marshland Same idea as the area above. Malboro should not be soloed unless they read easy prey (level 27-28) because his special ability can be devastating even to a prepared soloist. =Leveling your first 30 levels in a party= These are simply places you can go as a party. These are by no means the only places, but this is where everyone will be. Make sure they have a good medic so you can use your offensive subjob and do a good amount of damage. One warning, if they ask you to tank, say no and run away!! We can do damage, but as for taking a hit, well, let's just say you and the ground will become very good friends. Level 1-10 I am not even going to bother with this. There very little available for party before level 10. Just follow the solo section until you reach level 10. Level 10-20 At level 10, head for the Valkurm Dunes. The Outpost for Zulkheim is there and that is where most party members will gather. Getting there is easy, just stay away from gobblins and orcs, they arggo by sight. Put up your flag and wait. Dune Camps The Oasis at I-7, the Secret Beach at B-7, and the shorelines at E/F-9 and H/I-9 are all common camps. At level 10, stay at the outpost. At level 12 the Oasis is a good place, and if you are careful, the shorelines are good at this level too. Save the Secret Beach for level 14+. Getting there is hard, but worth the time. At level 20, it is time to leave the sand behind (note: someone edited this from the original; you can leave the dunes for Qufim Island at lv18 as a damage dealer, but it's a risk. I did it and it worked out well). Level 20-24 Now we head for Qufim Island and Lower Delkfutt's Tower. These are even worse to get to than the dunes. Again, the outpost for this area is right there, so if you have the outpost warp you can skip the whole run and just warp to the tower. Also, set your hompoint in Jeuno just in case. Do not make the walk to the tower at night, the undead will kill you quickly. Island Camps When you get out of the tunnel at I-8 you will probably see lots of people there. This is the first camp. Two groups can camp here, one at the mounth of the tunnel and one here the path opens into the island. Stick with worms for your first few levels. After that, about level 20, move to either the lake at H-7 or the zone for the tower at F-6. I do not reccomend the lake as it is hard to get in and out of. Worms and crabs should be your only targets until level 22, then move into the tower. Stay in the hallway for your last few levels, then it's time to leave the island. Level 24-31 Now you need to access Kazham and for that you need the Rise of the Zilart expansion and a Kazham Airship Pass. Follow the guides to get your three keys and turn them in. I got a friend to get the keys for me and I just sat at the zone and lotted on them. These are fairly hard to get at a low level, you are going to want the help. I have never lead a party on the island so I am not sure where the good camps are. There is an outpost in Yuhtunga Jungle for the Elshimo Lowlands. It is a confusing walk around the island and I highly reccomend a map. =Equipment= There are a ton of guides with equipment lists out there and most of them are really good. This is my list, yes you can get armor specific for the dragoon job, but I am a pack rat and buy one armor set for multiple jobs. I am also constantly broke so I tend to get armor I can get in a city and not off the AH. Also, if you have the HQ of a set listed here, take it! HQ is better than normal any day, but it is also much more expensive if you are trying to buy it. Weapons Polearms, always polearms. This is the weapon for a Dragoon. Lv01 - Harpoon Lv04 - Obelisk (Drops from Thousandarm Deshglesh in Ghelsba Outpost. Great spear, lasts a long time. -Ukesara) Lv07 - Bronze Spear Lv14 - Brass Spear Lv20 - Platoon Lance, Lv20 - Fuscina, Lv20 - Cruel Spear or Lv24 - Spear your choice. Lv30 - Royal Squire's Halberd - This is what I am using for level 30. Armor Sets I leave the accessories up to you, as you want them to accentuate your subjob. Example, if you are a mage use MP boosters. MP boosters are useless when you are a DD. Also, each race has a different armor set around level 30. The Mithra set is perfect for a Dragoon Mage, but I don't know about the others. Lv01 - Bronze Harness Set or Vagabond's Tunica Set The latter has recover HP boost while healing. Lv07 - Leather Vest Set Lv10 - Scale Mail Set You can skip this one and keep your leather set until level 17. Lv17 - Lizard Jerkin Set Lv21 - Beetle Harness Set Close to level to the previous set, but well worth the upgrade. Lv30 - mix and match the following: Centurion's Scale Mail Set, Mercenary Captain's Doublet Set and Studded Armor Set Depending on what you to do with your job, you will want different armor. The first two are Conquest items, so if you want them, save up your Conquest Points from the start. =Some Last Words= Remember, this is just a guide, and a rookie one at that. This is how I did it and how things worked for me. Yes, I have had my share of failures and have died many times as a Dragoon. Every Dragoon is different and you don't have to do it the way everyone else does. The best and final advice I can give you is this; there are a lot of seasoned Dragoons out there. Listen to their advice and try to find your own path. Don't let others tearing you down make you think you are a horrible Dragoon. Like any job, experience comes with time. Debut Aug 28, 2008. Please only edit small errors if you have to, like spelling and such. If you have a different opinion, post it under this message or make a talk page. May 06, 2009. Thanks to admin Charitwo for fixing the naming conventions on this page. I'm still learning and it's nice to see someone is looking out for the rookies. May 12, 2009. Updates the Field Manuals.